


Measured

by rtaf



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Humiliation, Humiliation kink, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Some Fluff, Some Humor, degradation kink, joelay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtaf/pseuds/rtaf
Summary: Ray bites down on his bottom lip, stopping himself from showing a little too early how pleased he is. The more he gives in the longer Joel will drag things out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay the first line is a lil silly but I recently saw the new Rocky Horror remake so that's my excuse.

The outside air from the front door opening drifts into the bedroom, making Ray tingle with anticipation. He's sprawled out on the bed, resting quietly while his boyfriend is out to run an errand. They were interrupted from a make out session leading into something else, when Ray had remembered they were out of lube. He'd completely forgotten to replace it yesterday when he had the time, but a couple of youtube notifications had him sitting at home all afternoon. 

He hears Joel close the door behind him followed by the sound of him kicking off those ugly grey sneakers against the wall and his footsteps walking towards the bedroom. Ray tries his best to still look sexy, hoping he hadn't ruined the mood with the announcement of their lack of lubrication. 

When Joel had asked what happened to the little bit they had left last weekend Ray had, without any signs of embarrassment, admitted to using it to jerk off a few nights ago. Joel didn't seem to mind all that much, just narrowed his eyes in playfully scolding manner and chuckled. He made the call that they take a break before things got any farther without the most important thing and got up to get ready to pick some up.

Ray wonders if he'll get teased for it later but now Joel's home, coming into the bedroom and climbing on top of Ray, eager to get things started. "I'm in a bit of a dom mood. I couldn't stop picturing you here, like this, waiting for me. Is that okay, if I dom tonight?" He asks, looking down at Ray to gauge his reaction.

Ray tugs on Joel's bottom lip innocently with his forefinger and thumb, widening his eyes. He eyes the hungry look in the man's eyes above him and pretends to think it over for a few seconds. "We still have the safeword, so go for it," he decides with a smirk.

Joel practically beams at the affirmative. "Alright babe, just keep lying back and relax. Daddy's gonna take care of everything." Leaving him to it, Ray simply nods in consent.

"That's my boy," Joel practically purrs, ripping a shiver down Ray's spine. This is arguably his favorite part of rough sex with Joel. The way his boyfriend transitions from relaxed to controlling. He's lucky that Joel does it in a way that's just enough to still be gentle if needed. He doesn't leave room for uncertainty, everything he says or does has some sense of sanity behind it.

Ray leans up, tilting his head to kiss Joel. An easy way to push the mushy sentimental feelings out of the way. If Joel's gonna dom then he wants to be in the mood for it. A soft whimper of, "daddy," against Joel's lips as he pulls away seems to do the trick. The way the man's mouth stretches into a smirk and lust flashes in his eyes, Ray know's he's got him hooked.

Joel reaches down and palms Ray’s soft cock through his shorts. “What is this maybe four, five inches?” He asks mockingly, not in a mean sense but just enough ridicule to rile his boyfriend up.

“Fuck you,” Ray spits, even though his lips betray him, turning upwards at the corner to reveal a hint of a smile on his face.

“Such a cute little cock,” Joel coos, slowly, teasingly rubbing Ray’s cock. “Well... maybe. I’ll have to see for myself.”

Ray bites down on his bottom lip, stopping himself from showing a little too early how pleased he is. The more he gives in the longer Joel will drag things out. Luckily Joel doesn't seem to notice his slip up. Ray does his best to distract him by running a few fingers through the matted salt and pepper colored hair. Instead of removing his shorts, Joel runs them up Ray’s sides as he sits up a bit, pulling the man’s shirt off. It's a bit of a struggle and gets caught on an elbow, but he gets it off. The blue t-shirt is dropped, landing with a soft poof on the hardwood floor beside the bed.

Ray squirms a bit when his nipples are exposed. Pulling his arms back to his sides, he watches one of Joel’s hands come up to touch them. The other man smirks, rubbing around his boyfriend’s chest, sliding over the areolas and just missing the nipples themselves. His other hand returns to its spot on Ray’s groin, this time sliding underneath the fabric of his shorts.

“Oh no, I feel a bit of a hard spot here. Something wrong, baby?”

Ray shuts his eyes, pressing his hips into the mattress to avoid bucking up at the words.  
It turns him on to no end when Joel humiliates him. Pulling out the baby voice makes Ray go weak at the knees. Joel hooks his fingers in the elastic of the dark blue shorts and briefs and helps pull them down Ray’s legs while he shimmies out of them.

“C’mon sweetheart, spread your legs for me,” he says gently, coaxing the other with his words once the garments are removed. Ray complies eagerly, opening his legs and pressing the outsides of his thighs to the bed. Feeling utterly tortured from the lack of friction. He looks up at Joel's face, noting the determined expression featuring a smirk. 

Joel runs his hand along the inside of Ray’s thighs, using feather light touches as he gets closer to the man’s briefs. Ray’s breath hitches in his throat at the feeling. "Daddy," he pants, eyes squeezing shut when Joel slicks a finger, running it slowly around his rim.

"Yes?"

"You're so- fucking good to me," Ray replies.

Joel brings him in for a kiss, leaning down enough to press their lips together. "You deserve it," he whispers against Ray's lips between kisses. Ray rests his forehead against Joel's, opening his eyes and grinding up against his boyfriend's stomach in search of release. Joel scoots back enough that Ray can no longer rut against him, grinning as he inches part of his index finger into Ray's ass.

"You're such a fuckin liar," Ray says through clenched teeth. "A real goddamn suck up, aren't you, Joel? Oh god, right there." He knows Joel will snap if he uses his real name. It's a trick he learned one time when the name had slipped out of his mouth by accident. Joel had gripped his hips with twice the regular force and really let him have it. It was probably one of their top bangs.

"You love it. Such a naughty boy. It really gets you going, don't deny it. Such a good feeling, huh? My hands controlling you, soon you'll be fucking back onto my cock in your ass. I know beautiful, you just can't get enough of it," Joel counters, teasingly. He adds another finger once the other is fully inside.

"I'm so close it hurts. Please, babe," Ray whines pathetically, reaching a hand down so he can finish stretching himself. Trying to slip in beside Joel's lanky finger proves to be enough of a challenge and he gives up with a huff. "Such a good boy. I've got you, don't worry. I'll help you," Joel soothes, moving his hand up Ray's side back up to thumb at his right nipple. Lightly circling it before rubbing the pad of his thumb across the top. He trails that hand down to Ray's hard on, taking it into his hand as the man whines, and puts feather light touches against the head of his cock. 

"Daddy, I need you. For real," he adds making Joel chuckle. "But baby, you should've thought about that before you called me by the wrong name." Ray groans as Joel stops touching him completely, climbing off the bed. "Don't move," he reminds Ray when he sees him cocking his head to try and watch him undress a little easier.

Joel undoes his belt and pulls it out of the loops, dropping it on the floor. Next he starts unbuttoning his shirt, leaving Ray to watch him intently. It takes a few minutes but finally he's rid himself of his pants, no underwear because he'd gone commando to the drugstore. When he's done he just stands there, looking across the bed at the needy boy. Joel rounds the bed, reaching for the lube and squeezing some into his hand. He starts to palm at his neglected length, pumping himself with long strokes and twisting his wrist for added pleasure.

Ray eyes him jealously, pouting behind his black rimmed frames. They only serve to magnify his cuteness and Joel pities him, letting go of himself and rubbing the excess liquid on Ray's ass. "Take off your glasses, babe," Joel reminds, pulling his hand back and climbing back onto the bed so he can kneel between Ray's legs.

The man does as he's told, discarding his glasses so they're somewhere on the side table. He turns back to find Joel watching him with a fondness in his eyes. It's hard not to blush, even after knowing what they're about to do. When Joel makes no move to continue Ray starts fidgeting on his back, as if to remind him that he's still here.

Joel snaps out of it, grinning and running a hand through Ray's dark locks. Ray starts moving into the touch, sitting up and making grabby hands at his boyfriend. Joel pats his lap and Ray climbs on, shuffling up his thighs so his dick is pressed against Joel's stomach. It's almost bittersweet when Joel starts to suck a hickey into his neck, but Ray knows the slight discomfort he'll have to go through is worth it when the bruise shows the next morning and Joel strokes a thumb over it, proudly.

He throws his arms around Joel's shoulders and grinds up against him, putting more effort into his rocking on Joel's lap. Feeling his cock bounce against Ray's ass with each roll of Ray's hips, Joel finishes up on Ray's neck and pulls back so they're face to face, letting Ray rest his forehead against his. Ray breathes out a heavy, "oh my god," jerking as Joel's hands palm their way down to his ass, kneading the flesh with his hands.

"You're doing so well," he encourages. "Humping against Daddy's tummy like a desperate little boy. You'd probably come if I put my mouth on you right now, huh?" He asks, knowing he'll get a rise out of Ray.

"No, no, please. I just want you," Ray whines, begging in the way that Joel's taught him to. Still, Joel continues to pry, searching for a clearer answer. "What do you want? You need to be more specific, Ray," Joel says.

"Want you inside me," Ray mumbles, a faux shyness to the words.

Joel smirks, cupping Ray's chin in his hands roughly, and presses a kiss to his lips. Ray kisses back hungrily, licking into Joel's mouth. They stay like that for a few moments, but Joel pulls away when Ray's wandering hand "accidentally" brushes against his length.  
Joel lifts Ray up by the back of his thighs and then Ray understands. He hovers while Joel positions himself so that he can sink back down, this time onto him. 

He goes slowly at first, but once he realizes the pain is only minor, he inches lower and lower, Joel's hands on his hips digging crescents into the skin with his nails. He has to pause, finally reaching his limit halfway down. "Not stretched enough?" Joel asks, but Ray takes the teasing tone as a challenge, continuing to lower himself.

"You're gonna be wide enough after I'm done with you, don't worry. I'll get your baby cock so hard you won't be able to think. All you'll see, all you'll know is daddy, huh buddy?"

Ray groans loudly at the comment, seating himself completely across Joel's thighs. The feeling of being full only slightly overwhelming. He tries to calm himself so he doesn't jizz before they get to the good part. It's hard when Joel's snaking a hand around his cock and playing with the precum.

He gets worked up fairly quickly once he regains his strength and lifts up to start a rhythm. Rocking up and down to the strokes against his cock, he bucks into both actions, trying his best to get off. "C'mon, you can do it for me. I know you're close," Joel whispers into his ear, putting more effort into his thrusts so that Ray doesn't have to work as hard. Ray swallows heavily, the friction against his asscheeks making embarasisngly loud noises in the apartment.

Suddenly his cock is slick and cool. For a second he thinks he came without realizing but he looks down to find a line of spit leading from Joel's mouth down to the hand on his dick. Ray squeezes his eyes shut as he feels his orgasm unfurl, soon spurting the first shot of cum against Joel's chest. All of the built up tension finally seeping out into a release. Joel continues to pump, slow strokes that allow the rest of Ray's cum to spill across his knuckles.

Ray leans against him, breathing heavily as he falls forward. Joel gives him the time to recover, only feeling like a minute or so, and then Ray shimmies his hips so Joel's dick comes out. Joel's not far behind, fucking into the space between Ray's thighs as the man tucks his head into the crook of Joel's neck. Ray, still buzzing from his own orgasm, massages his older boyfriend's chest and shoulders. Soft hands and skinny fingers giving Joel extra pleasure as his orgasm starts to unfurl.

"Daddy, make a goddamn mess," Ray says, trying to talk seductively but breaking into a laugh halfway through. His half assed attempt at dirty talk still works, though. Joel opens his mouth in a silent shout, shutting it and letting out a grunt when he cums. His cock twitches, shooting onto the sheets and against the back of Ray's thighs. He takes a few shorter breaths, coming down from it quicker than Ray. He rests his hands on the small of Ray's back and holds him tightly. Rubbing up and down in a small soothing motion.

"Aren't you glad I went out for lube?" He asks, regaining his composure while Ray attempts to do the same.

"Meh, I'm moderately satisfied," Ray replies with a shit eating grin on his face.

Joel rolls him over and flops down on top of him. "You're the worst. So ungrateful."

"Nah," Ray says, "fight me." He slaps his hands playfully against Joel's shoulders until the man gets off of him. They lie next to each other and Ray snakes a hand into Joel's, pretending not to notice that it's happening. "So romantic," Joel swoons, "post sex hand holding."

Ray snorts, attempting to tug his hand back, only to find out that Joel is now grasping it tightly. "You've lost your privileges. You're stuck with me now," Joel chides, and Ray pretends to mind but he doesn't.

**Author's Note:**

> I missed kinktober but I'm posting this anyway. :(  
> Let me know if there's any errors and I'll clean it up tomorrow. I think it's pretty good for now so enjoy, hopefully.


End file.
